


Champion

by That_Dorky_Teen



Category: Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bittersweet, Child Neglect, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Hero bonding with his monsters, His monsters are too, Master/Pet, Randomness, Rated for Jace's language, The hero is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dorky_Teen/pseuds/That_Dorky_Teen
Summary: Jace is the winner of the Domus Isle tournament,and the boy who saved the entire world.He is one of the best recruiters of the world.But he is much more than that.He is a stubborn,cheerful,sarcastic,troublemaker teen with a bad past left behind.Here we'll see some moments of his journey,from the beginning until the end.





	1. The beginning of everything

The day he met his first partner.How could he forget about that?It was one of the happiest days of his life.He was going to abandone his grumpy father to participate in the tournament!He was going to be able to see a lot of places,make friends,recruit a lot of monsters and,of course,win the tournament.It has been his dream since he was little.After all,he grown up seeing all types of monsters because of his father's project,so it was normal to loving them.Obviously,anyone who loved monsters would dream about being a recruiter.

He ran,excited,to the port where the man who was going to give him a monster was.

-There you are,little one!Come here,I have something to give you.-

The teenager couldn't help but crack a smile.Maybe his father never showed any affection,but his older workers did.I mean,who wouldn't?They knew the white haired boy since he was a little child.

-I know what you're going to give me,don't try to surprise me.- He replied,giggling.

-Okay,okay.- The man moved aside to let him see wat he was hiding.It was a monster...no,three monsters.There were a slime,a dracanine and one he never saw before. -Now,choose one!Don't be shy.-

Without thinking about it that much,he leaned down to pet the fluffy,white unknown monster.It was like a platypus,but it was standing up with two paws and had black hair around the eyes.He found it extremely cute.

-Hello there,little thing!- Jace said happily,grabbing carefully the monster's paw/hand meanwhile he stroked its head with his other hand.

-Heh,the platypunk,huh?I knew you were going to like it.- The man commented.Platypunk...so that was the specie of that monster.  
With that pair of icy blue eyes shining in excitement,the boy stood up with the platypunk in his arms. -So,are you going to give him a name or what?-

-Well...- 

He looked at the monster's eyes,thinking about a good name.Then his mind clicked.

-His name will be...Brooke!-

Maybe it wasn't the best name,but he felt like it fitted his new little friend.

"(You'll see,we're going to be unstoppable.I really mean it)" he thought with a sweet smile.


	2. Worry

Jace was walking around the center,worried.If he beated up that orc sooner,this wouldn't be happening.He knew Dr.Snap was one of the best doctors in the world,but,what if that monster...?  
It would be his fault,all his fault.He would feel useless,and the worst recruiter ever.

-Sir...I know you're worried,but healing your monster is probably going to take a lot of time.Why don't you take a seat and rest for a while?You look exhausted.-

Well,he was.After searching for darkonium all around the desert and running to come back here,it was impossible to not be tired.Letting out a sigh,the teen sat down in one of the sofas.Closing his eyes,he started wondering about that monster.This wasn't the first time he saw him;that was when it insulted that stupid girl,Solitaire and ran away.Jace smiled at that thought.That monster had guts,he liked that.Also,he never saw one like it,not even in books.  
His thoughts were interrupted by feeling something in his legs.He opened his eyes to see Brooke there,cuddling with him.

"(Poor Brooke,he must be tired,too.)" 

When he was distracted petting Brooke,he felt something again,cuddling at his side.It was Maka,his slime.Soon after that,Dazza the dracanine began to rest on his shoulder.Jace was calmer now.All his fears were gone now.Everything was going to be alright,he was sure of that.Now,sleeping for a while wouldn't hurt him...yeah,it wouldn't.Smiling,he closed his eyes again with a good bunch of now found hope .


End file.
